


I Leave You With a KISS

by EricSingerFanGurl



Category: Scooby Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricSingerFanGurl/pseuds/EricSingerFanGurl
Relationships: Eric Singer/OC





	I Leave You With a KISS

Author’s Note: Mentions of rape, attempted suicide, alcohol abuse, and kidnapping! If you aren't comfortable with any of these, GO READ A DIFFERENT FANFICTION! I highly suggest you watch Scooby Doo & KISS: Rock n Roll Mystery. The story will make a lot more sense if you do. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MEMBERS OF KISS! I ONLY OWN BETH, ASHER, WOLFGANG, AND MELODY! Thanks! Sincerely, EricSingerFanGurl.


End file.
